Don't Turn Away
by Soccer10is
Summary: He saw her sleep, then He saw her speak...little did he know that he was part of it all? [InuXSan][COMPLETE] Sango has a nighmare about Kohaku...and InuYasha?


**Don't Turn away**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

**Chapter 1, let go **

There was something, an emotion he felt in his heart. He was alone; no one loved him, and the women he loved left because she had enough of him. All he was was _alone_.

InuYasha watched as the fire flames rose, and then settling again. There was a slight breeze that shifted his slumber. Groaning in his position, Sango turned over and over in her sleep. His ears twitched as he heard someone's sheets being lifted away from them. Scrunching his eyes so that he would see the figure, all he could point out was the hair that covered their face. Without hesitation, he knew it was Sango.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered slightly, not wanting to wake the little kitsune, and monk. His eyes still instantly closed. She faced him surprisingly that he saw her. She nodded.

"Um hum" she replied.

The little movement to her feet made her jump. Kirara who was sleeping soundly had awoken from her mistresses awakens.

"Sorry Kirara" she whispered scratching the small kittens chin. Kirara let out a joyful cry. 'Hmm" She smiled, starting to think about the dream that actually had awoken her. She was so lost in thought, that InuYasha's voice had made her jump.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. She frowned.

"Ya, I guess" Sango replied. InuYasha tilted his head slightly to the left of his body.

"About what" he asked. Sango gave him a glare.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because" He answered. She frowned.

"It's really none of your business!" She replied louder than his voice. InuYasha smirked.

He hadn't noticed that Sango's body moved farther than him. He still smirked. "What's wrong?" She departed farther again.

"I mean it InuYasha, just forget about it." Sango said lying on the ground. InuYasha wouldn't let her flee, so he asked again.

"Sango, tell me."

"I said no!" She yelled. Sango instantly covered her mouth. She feared waking up the monk and miko. "You can't make me."

"Yes I can." She didn't say a word, but got up and decided to head for a lake.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked, closing his eyes.

"Somewhere." Was all he got? 'Argh! That damn InuYasha, thinking he can make me tell him what I dreamt about?'

"I won't let you get away so easily." InuYasha sighed getting up and heading towards a 'lake'. 'Why do I feel this way though, towards Sango?' 'Humph…'

Through the forest, Sango sat on a stump, watching the water drift gently into rapids. She sighed placing her hands into the water. Splashing the calm part of the lake. Sango could feel droplets on herself. She turned towards the sky watching the rain pour on her. It got heavier and heavier. Before Sango knew it, she was soaked to the bones and kept being rained on. She got up watching the nights sky.

"Kohaku" Sango whispered. "Why?"

InuYasha had been walking trying to find the certain demon slayer, when he finally stumbled on her, it had begun to rain. His ears twitched as He heard Sango's voice calling her younger brother. In moments later, he could hear her grunt.

"Sango?" He whispered. She had begun to shiver. And Sango's body kept moving as in pain. Little did he know that Kohaku wasn't the only one she could hear speak in her mind? It was…

"Naraku" Sango grunted during every long breath.

"Naraku? Does that mean? Sango…" She turned around, tears coming down her face.

"What are you doing here?" She grunted. InuYasha walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and bending down to see her face. Her bangs had covered her eyes, as she wept. InuYasha removed her bangs, seeing a painful Sango beneath.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She shrugged taking big breaths.

"B…because…of…K…Kohaku" One tear fell down her face. InuYasha wiped it away, with his Red Kimono (I know that it's called something else, does it start with an H)?

"And?" Sango looked at InuYasha. His eyes were focused on her.

"A…and…" She stuttered. "You…" InuYasha's eyes grew wider. He thought it was about Naraku and Kohaku or something, not him…

"W…why me?" He asked. Sango's head tilted down,

"I saw Naraku kill Kohaku, and you left me." She frowned. And pulled her body away.

"There…" She said an angry look plastered on her, "I told you." And she began to walk the other way of the river.

"Sango" InuYasha held onto her shoulder.

"What else do you want!" She yelled.

"Why about me though? Why!" He too yelled.

"I don't know! Ok!" She pulled away from him, but he held onto her tighter. InuYasha took his other claw and jabbing it inside Sango's flesh. She gasped.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"No" InuYasha said simply.

"I swear, if you don't I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"I'll…I'll, hurt you?" He smirked.

"That's the best thing you can do?" He asked, his fangs showing.

"What are you doing?" Sango questioned fearing his fangs.

"Helping you" He replied.

"With what?" She questioned again.

"Letting all your anger out Sango"

"Oh" She winced as InuYasha's claws released her, but he still held onto her tight. She backed away this time, tripping on some tree roots. Her body fell on the floor and InuYasha's above her. They both blushed a dark shade of red.

"Um…can you get off of me?" Sango asked, blushing hard. InuYasha didn't do anything. His face inching towards her. AS he came closer, Sango tried drifting away. This time she slipped away. But a hard tug sent her on the floor. She sat, rubbing her back. Someone lifted Sango's chin, and she came face to face, or eye to eye, with the amber ones she once actually loved… 'loved?' Sango thought…

"I'm not going to leave you" And his face came crashing down to her. As parted from her, he continued…"And I have no clue, what I am doing?" And then Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed passionately.

But little did Sango or InuYasha notice, that Kohaku saw the whole thing…

"I'm not going to leave you either…'sister'"

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well…? I didn't really like it but hey! I GOT IT DONE! I forgot all about this one, I just saw it a few days ago, and I was writing it in what? A couple of months ago that I started it? LOL, ya…I really forgot about it….**

**Please read and review…Tell me what you thought?**

**Soccer10is **


End file.
